At All Costs
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Hermione thought she could do anything to help the cause or her friends...was she wrong? D/s, Non-Con, more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pariring:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part, at least until partway into the Ootp book.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

**Summary:** Hermione thought she could do anything to help the cause or her friends...was she wrong?

**At All Costs**

**Chapter One**

_When did it come to this?_ Hermione wondered for the thousandth time. The astronomy tower was cold this time of year and it took more strength to swallow back her tears as best she could. If he saw her cry, he would be upset again. She had to find a way to get through the _mood _he was wallowing in. _How can Professor Dumbledore expect me to let him...? __What am I supposed to do?_

Warmth flooded her cervix and she felt the prickling of pain over her heart. A pain so wretched, that it consumed her when _he _became like _this – _so very different then their last five years at Hogwarts. How could he do this to her? He had promised he would not do this again! So many broken promises lately.

"P-please stop this," she cried out suddenly. "Please! Please, don't let him have this power over you!"

"Don't say that," a male's voice whispered. His hands were shaking, but they still slipped over her every curve. If he reasoned with himself, he would know it did not matter now. His cock was already flaccid and that empty feeling had returned. "Please don't say that." Why did no one understand he _needed _someone, _anyone_…? This escalating war was too much to bear the burden of!

"_Harry, please..."_

"That's enough, Harry!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang clear. His eyes had lost that twinkle as he took in the scene. His magic was quick. A silky cloak appeared and draped over Miss. Granger as invisible hands forced Potter backwards. "It is getting late," the headmaster stated. His jaw was clenched tight, as though furious, but his voice remained calm.

Hermione trembled, but it was not from the cold of the tower. Or, the winter breeze that was drifting through so uncaringly. What was the weather, when she was busy gathering her ripped clothing in front of the two she trusted so implacably? She heard the Professor call Harry over and a chill rushed down her spine. Were they going to leave her here – _alone_ – like last time?

"_The invisibility cloak."_

The bushy haired bookworm could hear Harry vaguely, but she did not dare look over. If she did, she might argue with Professor Dumbledore again, on how this was preposterous to allow.

A sigh left her parted lips and her teeth chattered. It would not be much of an argument though. She had been the one to agree to continue this, after some coercion. Harry needed an outlet – _badly_. That was more obvious now, than when 

this had begun at the start of term. It was days like these that he seemed to be getting worse, but by tomorrow she knew he would be 'level-headed' once again for awhile.

_More apologies to hear, I do not doubt. _Hermione blinked back tears. She was not sure if she could bear to hear them tomorrow, like had usually happened. The only hope she could have, is that he would choose to evade her - as he sometimes did. _Then there are Ron's questions, to deal with too…_

"Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore did not bother to turn his head. His fingers gestured towards a pool of fabric near a table. "Use the invisibility cloak to return to the head girls room. We'll speak tomorrow," he added and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy's shoulders were slumped and he was trembling. "I'll be escorting Mr. Potter back shortly."

Hermione did not reply. Not that it mattered. Their footsteps were already disappearing and she was alone. Again.

She stood there in the moonlit tower, still as a board, for nearly a minute before moving forward. The slithering fabric of the cloak felt oddly heavy against her skin as she pulled it around herself. Tears were staining her cheeks, but she moved out of the room without a noise.

_Harry deserves some… relief._ A mantra, Hermione could not help but keep repeating – all the way back to her quarters. Harry was going to defeat Lord Voldemort and this was the least she could do to help… _wasn't it?_

**To be Continued…**

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed! I rarely write HP fics, but I recently started to actually read the books and wanted to give it another go. I've only read up to partway into the OotP book, but that should be done fairly soon too. Let me know if you would like this story to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pariring:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part, at least until partway into the Ootp book.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione rubbed her arm absently. She had been too exhausted to take the healing potion last night, and now she was regretting it. Even her fingers seemed to sting as she clipped on her head girl badge. It was going to be a full day today, and Harry would not have a chance to apologize to her, if she was lucky.

It was tempting to linger and miss breakfast – claiming to have slept in, but where did that leave her? She was head girl! _Besides, _Hermione thought as she grabbed the potion bottle from beside her bed. _If I'm not head girl, I will not have my own room anymore. What would Ginny do if she saw me coming in so late, like this? _

She swallowed down the bitter substance quickly, but her body still ached. _Just a few hours more until it kicks in. _Hermione noted and headed towards the door. She was going to be late, if she did not hurry. The mirror nearby showed her strained eyes and it was obvious she had been crying… or studying too late, as she was going to claim – if anyone actually asked. _Please let him miss breakfast. _

Hermione straightened her shoulders as she opened the door. It was important she acted normally; the one time she had not, Harry had needed more sessions than normal. He had seemed so out of it, during those nights. Claiming no one cared. With a swallow, the thoughts pushed to the back of her mind.

Helping Harry was most important. Her feelings could be sorted out when he was fine again, and the war was over. Her head held high, she strode out of the room and headed to the main hall. It was time to get this day over with.

* * *

Severus watched as the headmaster paced before him. The man seemed more unnerved lately, and the news he brought him seemed to amplify that. "He has been smug for days," the potions Master offered with a wince. Tremors from the recent torturing of the Dark Lord, were still running rampant through him. "I am still searching for what is bringing him such… _amusement_."

Professor Dumbledore paused and settled his gaze on his desk. He was afraid he already knew. "I need you to try teaching Mr. Potter, occulemency again, Severus."

"I will do no such thing!" Severus voice rose as he continued. "You cannot possibly expect me to teach that—"

"Severus," the headmaster interrupted. His gaze was stern as he looked to his master spy. "It is vital he learns it." The words came with the utmost pleading. So many more lives could be at stake, if Tom found out his methods were working on Harry. "I insist."

Obsidian eyes flicked away from the older man. Already, he knew it would be impossible to change the man's mind. "Once more," Severus agreed and ground his teeth. Why was he actually going along with this? "If he refuses to show more aptitude, then I will not try again."

"Thank you, my boy," Dumbledore stated and rested a hand against his desk. "I'll summon Mr. Potter and inform him he will be meeting with you tonight."

"Tonight?" Snape frowned, but begrudgingly nodded. "Very well… eight in the evening, my office." As he turned to leave, discontent settled over him. Somehow, he had the feeling something was about to go very wrong.

* * *

The main hall was bustling when Hermione entered and sat down. Despite her earlier resolve, she had hesitated shortly after leaving her room and hid in the bathroom to calm down. Now, it seemed, everyone was excited about the Christmas holidays coming up. There would only be a week more of classes and tests – so naturally, everyone was ready to go now.

It was the carefree giggling, that made the bushy haired female feel nauseous; she was certain of it. It could not have been the fact Harry was staring straight at her. His lips set in that tight line he got, whenever he was angry with himself.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione strained to get out. No one seemed to notice the effort it took. Not even Ron, who had just noticed she was there – having been too busy talking to Seamus about Quidditch.

"About time you got here, 'miney!" Ron managed to get out between bites of sausage. He looked to the side cautiously and leaned forward. "Guess what happened?"

The bookworm swallowed hard. Harry's eyes were still on her. "W-what?" Hermione drew her hand to her throat and rubbed it. Perhaps neither would notice how her voice quavered.

"Dumbledore is making Harry take occulemency lessons from that git again!"

Hermione blinked and felt her blood run cold. _Occulemency? …With Professor Snape? _"It's _Professor Snape_, Ron," she chastised, but her heart was not in it. For the first time, she could not find a reason to care if a professor was addressed with respect. _He'll find out though! _

"I've gotten better at it," Harry interjected, but his female friend knew he was lying. He continued on, none- the-less. "I doubt he'll be able to see any of my… _memories this time_." His tone had changed to a whisper towards the end and he looked to his food.

Ron shrugged and stuffed something else in his mouth. "Better you than me, mate."

Hermione pursed her lips. She had to talk to Dumbledore before tonight. With resolve, she put a little food on her plate. She would bring it up, when he met with her this afternoon. Is this what he was referring to last night, when he said they would speak today?

With green eyes still watching her, she ate the remainder of the meal in silence.

**To be Continued…**

**A/n:** Thanks for the positive responses! I am glad the story is being enjoyed, so far. I hope you liked this chapter. It will be getting to some Snape/Hermione interaction soon. Let me know if you liked the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pariring:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part, at least until partway into the Ootp book.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione stared at her cauldron as she stirred. Professor Dumbledore had been unavailable to speak with her yesterday and he had not even showed up to remove Harry from her either. Nor had Harry mentioned anything about occulemency lessons when he was with her. She could only assume he had got out of it, or Professor Snape had already been privy to the unusual obligations she held.

A shudder spiraled down her spine with the memory of Harry. Her friend had stumbled into her room in the early hours of morning, looking as though he had done the tri-wizard tournament all over again. Unlike the other nights, he had been gentle… at the beginning. It had seemed, no matter how she theorized it, that he had been trying to get her to enjoy it. That was a true hypothesis she learned soon after. His palms had grabbed her hips, the moment she faked a delighted moan – like the first nights he had forced himself on her.

The night preceded much the same as the other nights after that. It was when her cries became audible that he roughly started to thrust himself into her – as though trying to chase away the tears. He had not left her room until nearly daybreak and had evaded her since. That change in him, worried and comforted her. She could not help but think he might be getting better if he actually considered her own comfort for once.

Potions class was the same as it always was: quiet and with no foolish wand waving, of any kind. She was glad they weren't in Hagrid's class right now… her hips still hurt from the early morning intrusion into her body and moving was not pleasant. At least the pain potion was beginning to work – the bruise had been painful and throbbing earlier.

"Bottle your potions and bring them to my desk." Professor Snape's voice was harsh, loud, and punctuated by a thud against his desk. It sounded as though he had stumbled into his desk, but his outward expression did not waiver as he sat. The obsidian depths were scanning the room and he paused on his godson, Draco. The boy was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, casting glasses in Miss. Grangers direction on occasion.

Hermione stiffened as Harry stopped beside her. She was glad Ron had dropped advanced potions, or she was sure he would not have missed the startled look that crossed her countenance.

"_I need to talk to you. In your room, okay?"_

The bushy haired woman nodded absently.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger," Snape snapped. His continuing voice sounded much akin to a snarl. "Sometime, this day. I_f_ you don't mind!"

Hermione hurried to scourgify her cauldron, and grabbed the vial of the potion they had brewed. Harry was standing up at the desk, waiting for her and she struggled to keep composure. She had barely set down the bottle when a voice startled her.

"Miss. Granger!" The potions master growled. "My office, immediately."

"What?" Harry looked at the professor incredulously. "What for? Class is over!"

Hermione blinked at her friend. "Harry…"

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. For questioning a professor," Snape snapped and continued in the same mocking tone. "Another ten points for intruding on a conversation that was not of your concern. I assure you, she will be returned _unharmed."_

"It's alright, really, Harry," Granger muttered. She was not sure why, but Harry was acting strangely. Then again, she realized suddenly, he had wanted to meet in her room. "I'll meet you there, alright?

Harry cast a glare to Hermione and turned on his heal. "Fine, have it your way."

_That would be a first… _

"Miss. Granger, office now!" Snape mimicked Potter's quick turn, but strode to the door leading to his office.

Hermione felt weighted with nervous energy as the door slammed shut behind her. The office felt colder than the classroom, but she worried that it wasn't what was chilling her to the bone. No, it was the odd look in the potions master's eyes. "Sir, why did I—"

Snape spared a look at his student and leaned onto the edge of his desk. His arms crossed and he glared. "Remove your clothes, Miss. Granger."

A stunned silence greeted the professor. It took a moment more of surprise before Hermione felt herself breath again. "W-what?"

"Remove your clothes now," Severus repeated in a slow voice, as though she was dim. "I don't have much patience, Miss. Granger. Remove them."

_He knows then… _Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage. It felt as though all her breath had left as she reached up to undo her blouse. _The professor is a spy for Dumbledore, maybe… maybe he thought Snape needed an outlet too? _

Granger tried hard to fathom why her headmaster would go so far as to offer _her_. She had at least agreed to …_help, _Harry. Her fingers were on the third button when the professor's hand slammed against the side of his desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape all but yelled. His eyes were alight with something unrecognizable.

Hermione blinked. "But, you just—"

"That is EXACTLY what you _shouldn't_ be doing, you daft know-it-all!" The potion master's jaw felt tight as he cast a glare to the floor. "That damn arrogant brat," he muttered angrily. "Worse than his own father."

"Don't talk about Harry like that!" Hermione snapped. Her lip quivered as realization dawned on her. All today she had been waiting for something to go wrong – and now it had. Why hadn't the Professor shown a sign of knowing earlier? She had been a fool to assume Harry had not went to his occulemency lesson. _Why else would Harry have snuck into my room later than normal? _It couldn't have been Dumbledore that told him then. "Y-you know?" It was the only words she could manage to get out.

Severus' nostrils flared. "Obviously," he snapped. "To the fireplace! We are going to see Professor Dumbledore about this immediately."

Hermione snorted absently. Her mind was spinning and everything felt surreal. _Why did he have to find out? _"That won't matter," she murmured. "T-the Headmaster already knows."

"Lies!" Severus stomped forward and grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare lie about such a matter! I saw nothing in those pathetic lessons to show Albus had any idea of this. Do not think I am going to withhold this from him, after finding out it is, in fact, true! Had he not been away from Hogwarts last night, I would have brought that brat to him then. Come," he ordered. "We are going to see Albus immediately. I've had enough of that brat always getting his way!"

**To be Continued…**

**A/n:** Wow! So glad you all are enjoying the story. Don't worry, there will be SeverusxHermione stuff very soon. Mwhahaa! ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pariring:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part, at least until partway into the Ootp book.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Four**

"How can you allow this?" Severus spat. His hands were clenched against the side of the desk and lemon drops were laying all over the floor. "She is a child – there is no way she can _possibly _handle this type of… ridiculousness!"

Albus gazed at the furious man and folded his hands in his lap. "I understand this is a shock—"

A growl left the potions master. "This is more than a shock, you old goat! You've turned that wretched know-it-all into nothing more than a trollop. Do you not see what you have done? She was more than willing to take off her clothes when I simply requested it." Severus took in a deep breath and continued. He could not believe he was having this conversation. "I am sure, had I been so inclined, she would had spread her thighs and given what a lesser man would have taken!"

"It's not like that!" Hermione cried out. Her feet were on the floor and she gazed in ire at her professor. How dare either of them speak as though she was not sitting in the room with them… she was doing this for Harry – not them! "Harry is hurting, and if this is the only way I can be of help, I will," she managed to force out. The tears were already glossing her eyes. Did her professor truly think her a trollop for this? "Frankly, sir," the words came out course. "this is none of your business. I don't come and question your dealings as a spy – so at least give me the same courtesy!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Snape snapped and turned to his student. "You think you know so much," he forced out through clenched teeth. "If you are handling this as well as you damn well claim," the dark depths of his eyes bored into hers. It was as though, the very orbs were seeing right through her. "then tell me why you screamed for him to cease, in so many of those horrid memories?" His voice rose as he continued. "Tell me it did not bother you when he _forced_ you down on the cold stone floor and—"

"Enough, Severus!" Albus' eyes were blazing and he had stood abruptly. Fawkes gave a screech and he leaned against the desk for support. "I believe she understands the point you are making." The headmaster's voice wavered while he cast a look to the woman. She had sunk to the floor and was crying into her palms. Unable to bear it, he looked back to lanky haired man.

Severus frowned, but did not look away from the girl – _the child_. "You have only managed to add to the list of those needing an… outlet. She is no better off than that Potter, now. Who do you plan to give to her, when it becomes too much," he questioned hotly to the older man. He did not bother waiting for another unsatisfactory answer. "It is time Potter stopped cowering. …Just like his father, thinking he can get away with anything." A glared smothered the cross expression. "As always, you allow him to go without repercussions."

A sigh left Dumbledore and he nodded. "You're absolutely right, Severus." A bit of a spark returned to his eyes as an idea formed. "Miss. Granger does need someone she can, vent to -- in regards, to the unusual circumstances of this arrangement."

The potions master regarded uneasily. He did not like this sudden change of mood or agreement. Whenever Dumbledore got that kind of look, someone's life was about to alter.

"In lit of your understanding, I am entrusting Miss. Granger to your care." The headmaster stated abruptly. There was not a waver in his voice.

"What?" Severus deadpanned. He could not be serious. "I will do no such thing!"

"Come now, my boy,"

"No, Albus," Severus interjected flabbergasted. "I have no interest in dealing with overly emotional wreckage, least of all one of Potters… paramours!"

Albus frowned. "It is not wise for me to bring others to light of this situation, Severus. You understand that, do you not?" His stance was rigid as he continued. "I am sure Miss. Granger could be of some help to you - helping with medicinal potions, for example. You know very well she excels in potions."

Severus scoffed.

Silence lingered and the headmaster sighed wearily. His gaze hesitated on Severus and the scars he knew littered the body beneath the coal colored robes. "Mr. Potter or Miss. Granger… they are not the only ones in need of an outlet. You, yourself, could use someone to confide in."

The potions master felt fury pump through his veins again. "Are you suggesting I _fuck_ that little know-it-all, as well?" Severus's ire expanded and he felt like he literally might burst. "I will not take some _child_ to my bed!"

"She is eighteen; you know her bit with the time turner. Miss. Granger is a fully capable and... consenting adult." Albus interjected, and continued quickly. "However, I was not referring to you taking her as a lover."

"Then what?"

"A confidant, Severus," the headmaster answered. "An aid for when you come back too injured to make it Madam Pomphrey's. An assistant, for the tasks you say you do not have time to complete. I can think of no more capable of a witch or wizard to assist you without being risk to unveiling your secrets."

"You've lost your mind, Albus!" Severus muttered and looked at the man incredulously. Did he forget to wake up this morning? He had to be dreaming. "Do you still intend to allow Potter to--"

Albus looked away, pretending to scrutinize a nearby picture frame. "…Yes."

"This is...!"

A hand rose to halt the angered words. "You know how close Harry was to being fully controlled at the beginning of the year, Severus. Can you truly tell me you think I should desist a method that had so far helped hold off that control? If the Dark Lord gains _complete_ control of Potter..."

Severus clenched his jaw. He did understand – much to his digression. What had that little know-it-all thought when she consented to being a plaything for that golden brat? She had never been _that_ dim-witted before.

"Please, my boy, think over what I have requested."

"There is nothing to think about," Severus relented after a long moment. With an abrupt turn, he headed towards the exit of the office. He did not even bother to turn around and argue when he heard Albus speak again -- telling Miss. Granger that she needed to compose herself and hurry along to Mr. Potter. Right now, he just needed a fire whiskey.

**To be Continued…**

**A/n:** Thank you for all the reviews! I very much appreciate each and every one of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be out very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pariring:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part, at least until partway into the Ootp book.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Five**

"_Where have you been?" _

It was the pain in that voice, which made Hermione pause. Her friend, her lover, her… _master_, whatever the label she dared give him, shut the door behind her. As casual of a matter that might have been, she could feel her stomach lurch. She was trapped in her quarters with him now. A gleam illuminated in his formally caring eyes that unsettled her – a gleam that once resulted in a pain-filled night.

"Harry," Hermione's throat felt dry. She could not speak as he closed in on her, yet he kept his hands away. He was just staring… staring at her shirt, as though formulating a long equation.

"You said you wouldn't be long," Harry drawled, but it sounded horse. It took a moment more before he lifted his gaze to hers. "What did that git want with you?"

Unconsciously, Granger bit her lower lip. _What am I supposed to tell him? No…, I can only tell him the truth. _"He… _knows_."

The boy-who-lived frowned. "What did you do with him?"

"N-nothing!" Hermione all but shouted. "H-he made me go see Professor Dumbledore with him. That's all!"

Harry pursed his lips and reached a hand up to fondle her breast – as though it was a common gesture during conversation. "Nothing else?"

"N-no," she gasped. "Nothing."

"_Liar_," Harry whispered and pinched the hardened nipple through her shirt. "Why are your buttons undone then?" His voice had turned to a growl and he stepped closer.

Hermione could feel his cock as he pressed against her. It was throbbing through the layers of clothes so easily. With a deliberate move, his hand had roughly pushed aside her hair for his mouth to gain access to her neck. A bite here, and a nibble there occurred before he spoke again.

"You'd rather be with that damn git, than me?" Potter whispered hotly. He pushed away from her abruptly. The structure of his face was set in a furious scowl. "WHAT IS SO FUCKING HORRIBLE ABOUT BEING WITH ME?"

Tears pricked the bookworm's eyes. Not once, had he ever screamed at her - not like _that_. "No! It's not, I d-didn't, I mean—" A yell forced itself from Hermione's lips, followed by a overwhelming feel of pain. He had hit her straight across the face. Why did the floor seem so close, all of a sudden?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Harry bellowed. "I can't take all this day after day! Do you know what it feels like to have _in_ your mind?"

Hermione blinked through the liquid obscuring her gaze. She could hear him drop to his knees, and now could see that look of utter despair that had taken a hold of his countenance.

"Harry…" Granger's heart pounded as she pushed to her knees and edged forward. Her hand reached out and he slapped it away. "It'll be alright, Harry."

"No, Hermione. It won't be alright," Harry snapped, but did not push her hand away again. Slowly she had drawn his palms away and he flinched. A purplish welt had begun to form over her left cheekbone and tears lathered it. He watched, as though shocked, as she reached for the clasp of his pants. "What are—"

"It's alright," Hermione managed to whisper out. Her body was trembling as she helped his trousers down. She grasped his cock and heard him hiss. "You don't have to bear this alone." The words once again came out with barely a sound, but she did not look up as he adjusted to lean back onto his hand. "I'll always be here for you Harry – your outlet when it becomes too much."

Potter stared at his friend as her words stopped and pleasure sequestered his thoughts. That pretty little tongue of hers was dancing around the sensitive skin of his cock and he suddenly felt calm. It was as though his thoughts shut down when this euphoria came over him – everything suddenly seemed possible to manage.

It was intoxicating the way she handled him so expertly. She dragged her mouth over him without a moment's pause. Her mouth twisted and turned back and forth. Harry could feel his release already building. His balls were tightening and his breaths were already coming in shallow pants. This would not last, long, like usual. That exploding anger had obviously drained him.

Harry felt his eye slip into slits and he bucked his hips. "So close," he murmured and entangled a hand in her hair. "Come on." His coaxing words had an effect, and he felt her move quicker. Again his balls tightened further and he pulled her head away.

Hermione took a trembled breath and opened her mouth. He was stroking his cock now to finish and she already knew what he wanted. Her eyes closed and shortly after hot bursts of sticky liquid splashed across her face. This was often how he liked it – though those nights often followed by her bent over a table or chair.

"Clean me off," Harry ordered, but his voice suddenly seemed shut off. It was as though his entire thought process had shut down after that. The look on his face, a relaxed expression, said otherwise. Even as she leaned down to lick off his slickened length, guilt suddenly swelled in him before she finished. He stumbled while hurrying to stand – pulling up his pants in a fumbling spasmodic gesture. "Hermione…"

It took a moment before the bushy haired woman could form any words. Her eyes stung, but she doubted it was from his seed on her face. "I… I'm fine, really," Granger forced out. She tried not to flinch as her friend helped her stand. This was unusual indeed. He seemed far more calm than normal. Normally, it took the better part of a few hours and a long sleep before this type of _normality _returned. "Are you… feeling better, Harry?"

Green eyes shifted away. Harry could not bear to look in her worried eyes right now. Not with the way the welt shone in the light, or the salty substance that he did not doubt stung. It was the tears, which bothered him the most. How could she stand there and be concerned about him after what he had done? He needed to get out of her room, before he did something else horrible to her.

Hermione watched as her friend struggled with something to say. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. After a moment more, he raised his hand in an odd wave and hurried out of the room. The sound of Dumbledore's voice flittered to her ears, just as the door shut behind Potter. No more could she hold back the fear, the pain… it had taken so much to be able to do any of that. She nearly fell as she moved away from the door. She wanted to be as far from Harry as possible right now. Far from the memory of how he was becoming.

**To be Continued…**

**A/n:** Again, thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pariring:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

* * *

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Six**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Hermione shifted in her seat. Her professor could not be serious. "I don't understand, Professor Snape." Granger paused, she understood though and that was what confused her. He had to be joking… She cast a sidelong look at Harry and looked back hesitantly. "You want us… to what?"

"Certainly, a know-it-all like you can comprehend a simple explanation," Severus replied clipped. Their looks were priceless and if it were not for the seriousness of the matter, he would have enjoyed their discomfort. Unfortunately, Albus's _suggestion_ this morning, as he had called it, left little to be desired. "I will not explain myself again, Miss. Granger."

"You just want to watch, don't you?" Harry snapped. His eyes narrowed on his professor. "What goes on with 'Miney and I is none of your business, _sir_. We don't need you hovering nearby while we're—" A look of pain crossed his face. He had a point, but it seemed to fade away as the image of the bruise on his friends face flickered through his mind. "…This isn't right."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," Snape bit out and moved from behind his desk. "Albus feels it is necessary you are monitored." A long finger flicked in the direction of Hermione's fading bruise. "So _this _ceases to occur. Fuck her all you like, Potter, I obviously have no control over this sickening matter, but beating her is out of the question."

"Professor Dumbledore said I needed to learn healing charms," Harry growled. "You should stay out of this, _professor_."

Hermione felt small in her seat as the two males spoke. The dark clothed professor kept looking over at her and for a moment, she couldn't help but feel thankful for what he was attempting to do. She knew he didn't like this. Even so... Dumbledore had already told her that the potions master would be observing Harry and her's interactions, only for healing purposes while Harry was taught better charms and healing spells that were beyond Hogwarts years. She's told Harry before they came...

The death eater crossed his arms and spared a brief look to some vials on his coffee table. His private quarters were spacious yet cluttered with bookcases and some various pieces of furniture. Snape caught Harry's eyes. "Would you rather she shows up to the great hall a bloody mess and have to endure everyone's questions? I'm certain your fellow classmates would be delighted to know what the chosen one has been doing."

Silence lingered and the potions master continued. "I do not need to view all of your actions, nor do I wish to see," he snapped. "but if I am to know which spells you need, I need to see how you react...in the moment. Understood?"

"Fine," Harry growled and looked to Hermione. "Stand up and take off your clothes." His voice turned to a whisper. _"Thats what he wants anyway."_

"Twenty points from Gryfindor," Severus clipped.

Hermione felt coldness as she stood and began to undress. She kept hoping the professor would tell her to stop, tell her this was horrible and must be stopped, but he didn't this time. His eyes unnerved her, watching so quietly unlike Harry who told her to hurry up as she began to remove her undergarments.

"Turn," Snape ordered and stepped forward. He reached out and remained stoic as she flinched at his touch. Methodically he lifted her arm and observed a welt just below her armpit and another along the small of her back. Both were fading, but obviously tender.

Harry growled. The professor was touching a bruise just beneath her breast now. "You want to have her, don't you? Bloody git."

"Enough, Mr. Potter," Snape echoed back sharply, his lips pursed. The girl had a cracked rib or had one recently. "If I did, Potter, you wouldn't be able to stop me," he stated, flicking his eyes just briefly to the wand the boy held. "Nor would Albus help you. He's already offered her... services... to me if I should so desire."

Hermione let her eyes stay focused on the ground. Any feeling of gratitude faded. Were all men like this? She was starting to wonder. She could feel Harry's glare on her and wished the professor hadn't decided to goad him like that. He would be so angry later.

"Get over here, 'Mione," Harry ordered, reaching out and tugging at her arm. His other hand fumbled with his pants. Jerking his belt until it unclipped and tugging down his jeans just enough to pull out his throbbing cock.

"Harry," Hermione felt uneasy. Professor Snape was just standing there as her friend tugged her and manipulated her until her back was against him and his cock lined up at his goal. Embarrassment swelled within her and even more than before she felt like the whore Harry sometimes claimed her to be. It was almost worse than Albus watching them. Much worse... She had been trying so hard to prove herself a worthy candidate for a possible potions mistress before all this began... even after. A sharp cry left her lips unwittingly. Nails dug into her thigh.

"Pay attention to me," Harry demanded and pushed her down onto his cock. Wasting no time, he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to thrust with abandon. His nails trailed up her thigh. "Tell me you want this."

Hermione whimpered and leaned her head back against her friends shoulder. The ceiling in Snape's quarters were a black stone. Shiny, like in the ministry of magic almost. "Please Harry," she falsely pleaded in her rehearsed voice. "I want you."

_"...Pathetic."_

Tears pricked the girls eyes again, she had heard Snape's voice.

Harry growled and pushed Hermione off of him. Losing his erection and jumping to his feet. "You got something to say, professor?"

"Get dressed, Miss. Granger, you're both through for today," Snape ordered.

"You're a bloody git," Harry snarled.

Hermione hurried to put on her jeans and just as she got her bra on, Harry was tugging her to the door. Her shirt dangled between her fingers and the door opened with a swift bit of cold wind hitting her. The dungeons were colder than she remembered. Or maybe it was just because it was the middle of the night.

"I dare say i'm surprised," a voice called out.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry growled and fisted his wand. His eyes were wild and the ruffled hair on his head didn't help.

Granger took the moment of surprise to cover her breasts with her shirt. Panic rose in her as Harry dragged her along.

Draco called out and caught up quickly. "Stop right there, Potter," he ordered. "I deserve some kind of expla-"

_"This is all your fault!"_

Hermione shielded her face as Harry suddenly turned on her, that look back in his eyes that he got some nights... Her back hit the stone wall and she wished Harry hadn't taken her wand earlier this evening before they got to Snape's.

A fist collided with her side and a cry left her.

_"What the bloody hell, Potter?"_

A fist full of hair in his hand, Hermione tried to catch her breath as her _friend_ all but threw her at Malfoy.

"Forget the lot of you!" Harry yelled and stormed off.

The door nearby slammed against its hinges. "Miss. Granger, get in here now," Professor Snape's voice ordered and he spared a warning look to the slytherin beside her. "Keep your mouth shut and get to bed, Draco. Now, Miss. Granger," he continued and ushered the crying girl back into his chambers. He hoped Albus was happy. _He sure as shit wasn't._

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**A/n:** Its been a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pairing:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

* * *

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione snuggled into the warmth beside her and tried to delve back into the mildly good dream she had had. The first one all year.

"Do remove yourself from my person," a voice drawled.

The girls head dropped to the couch suddenly and Hermione startled awake, looking around wildly. "Professor!" All that had happened the night before rushed back and a red tint stained her face as she sat up... on the potions master's couch IN his _personal _quarters. She hated that he was involved in this. It was embarrassing and degrading enough.

"Something must be done about Potter," Severus stated and watched as his student righted her clothing he had hastily put on her last night. "Obviously, Albus will be of no assistance in this matter."

Hermione pushed back a strand of hair and looked away. She needed him out of this. Harry had never been this bad before. Ever since Snape got involved he had been harsher... jealous. Perhaps it was about time she... gave in. Albus had been hinting at it for so long and telling her it would be better if she cooperated... Her lips suddenly set into a fine line and she stood. "I can fix this."

"Obviously."

"I can, Professor," Hermione stated. "I'll think of something and make this... manageable."

Severus snorted loudly and crossed his arms. "You're incapable of controlling him, you little chit. Or do you not remember last night?"

_"I think Miss. Granger is fully capable."_

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Albus!"

Snape glared and Hermione shrunk a little into the couch as the Headmaster stepped fully through the flames of the fireplace. It was obvious he had been listening for a while.

Albus looked over his spectacles and gestured casually toward the clock. "Don't you have a class to be teaching soon, Severus? Do go on, i'll escort Miss. Granger out personally."

"Have it your way," Severus replied, storming out of his living room and practically barging through his own front door. The sooner he was away from this madness, the better. At least without Granger in potions class, he could make Potter's time more miserable than normal. With a smirk and determination, he continued on.

"I wouldn't be so quick to shun the assistance of Severus, my dear," Albus suddenly mentioned as he casually walked along the perimeter of his spy's quarters, observing some of the titles of his books. "Unless, of course, you really do have a plan."

Brown eyes flicked away from the prying gaze the headmaster threw her direction. The silence answered enough.

Dumbledore strode up to her and sat gingerly on the coffee table, patting her knee kindly. "Do tell me, Hermione, can you continue this?"

"No..."

"For Harry and all he is sacrificing," Albus continued, seemingly ignoring her answer. "It's important he is mentally prepared to fight Voldemort. That day is approaching ever so quickly and Severus informed me when he returned from the ranks three days ago that Voldemort is growing restless and plans to increase the night terrors he bestows so graciously on Harry. An attack is being planned, I fear. Harry needs you now more than ever, Miss Granger."

Hermione pushed back tears. "He's tearing Harry apart, sir. How will he make it through if it gets worse?"

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward as though he needed to make sure she heard his words. "That's where you come in. I need you to become more proficient at what you are assisting Harry with."

The muggleborn flinched as though she had been slapped, but the headmaster continued unfazed. Never had she been less than extraordinary at anything and it hurt her that she ever cared when it came to something like ... _this_.

"I'm afraid, Harry is in need of some molly-coddling as well as your body. I need you to start showing enjoyment at what he does and convince him things are well. Even if you must lie." Albus paused. "You know better than I that Harry is calmer during the times you are able to not complain. Poor boy is suffering far deeper than any of us realize, understandable, considering his predicament. Tell me, Hermione, can I count on you to better yourself for him? For us... for all of the wizarding world? Perhaps it best to think of this as a learning experience, Miss. Granger. A time to learn some of the most basic physical indulgences far better than most."

Silence lingered.

"Can I count on you Miss. Granger?"

"...Yes, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione whispered.

"I do have something that will help you towards this, my dear. A little elixer that an old friend passed down to me - not of the ministry approved sort I'm afraid though," Albus mentioned and slipped his hand into his pocket. A long vial returned with his fingers from his pocket. The shimmery liquid looked almost... delicious somehow in its cherry red allure. "You must be careful with this. Highly addictive, I'm told, but it will calm your nerves to allow you to complete these important tasks. ...You might even find enjoyment in them, with this."

Hermione hesitated to take it from the old wizard, but soon clutched it in her hand. "How much..."

"A drop every evening should do, but please be careful with this. It would be best not to mention this to Severus for now, understood?"

The girl nodded.

"Good, my dear, now let us return to the warmer part of the castle."

Hermione stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say anymore...

* * *

**To be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pairing:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Eight**

Darkness filled Hermione's bedroom and she paced the floor again, then again ...and again. The vial Dumbledore had given her a few weeks ago sat unused on her desk. She'd been trying to avoid using it and putting her best effort into _enjoying _Harry, but it wasn't enough. Her fingers touched her bruised cheek. A welt was swollen and throbbing, Harry had gotten so... anxious when she had been naked and waiting for him that... she guessed he got suspicious then... angry.

That was two nights ago and last night had shown some improvement, at least momentarily. Hermione felt nausea for a moment as she recalled her words... calling him the "chosen one" as he took her. He _loved _it far more than she thought he would. For a few moments he had even tried to get her to orgasm and falsely... she had though Hermione couldn't be sure she did it right. Admittingly, she wasn't certain she'd ever had one. At least not the kind that Lavender and Pavarti spoke about at night in the common room sometimes. From what she heard... it was obvious Ron was taking up with both of them, sometimes at the same time.

Hermione hated to admit it though... things had been easier since she started doting on Harry. Engaging him in pointless conversation about quidditch and the new brooms, which she knew nothing about. Last night he had even given a real laugh as she tripped over Crookshanks in her hurry to hand him a book about healing spells she bought.

He had even helped her up. ...Then took her against the door, but he'd only been violent a few times. Like in the beginning.

_Albus was right. _Hermione stopped her pacing and looked to the vial. She knew she should wait and see how things progressed, but acting so happy all the time was harder than she expected. Especially when Harry seemed to find ways to be around her more lately.

_I'll just try it today and see. If it doesn't work right, i'll get rid of it. _

With trepidation she grabbed the vial and took out the dropper. One drop.

The rain pelted the walls of the castle. Hail hitting the stone and causing a serenade of nature as students ate in the Great Hall. Hermione smiled and put a meat roll onto both her friends plates. "Eat up you two!" she ordered and immediately sipped at her pumpkin juice. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Blimey, 'Mione, have you gone bonkers? Its pouring outside _and _we have quidditch practice today!" Ron replied between mouthfuls. "Did you stay up all night in the library again?" His eyes squinted and he leaned close to his female friend.

"Ron? Whatever are you doing?" Hermione questioned.

The redhead reached up and poked at her cheek. "What happened? Looks like you got clobbered by a beater."

Hermione gave a smile and pushed Ron out of her personal space. Her eyes flicked to Harry and back, her other friend stopped eating mid bite. "It was the silliest thing, Ron! I was in the library, reading Hogwarts: A History and a pile of books fell from my stack and got me."

"Ge-eaj mio- was"

Harry glanced over at Ron who was starting to stuff his face again, making remarks that no one could understand, and then looked to his female... companion. "'Mione..."

"Eat up, Harry, you have quidditch remember?" Hermione interrupted and leaned forward, but was cut off by a certain girls sunshiny voice.

"Oh, Ron-Ron!" Lavender squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Pavarti was just telling me of this really fun game, you'll come play it with us, won't you?"

Grangers brown eyes flickered for a moment, but a calmness continued to fill her. Even as Ron stood and said a mouth stuffed goodbye. Looking again to Harry, she grinned sheepishly and pointed to his food as she picked up an apple. "Eat Harry, you got to keep your strength up. The match this week is against Slytherin, isn't it?"

"Ye.. yeah it is," Harry replied, his expression a bit perplexed. "...Are you okay, 'Mione?"

Tears threatened to fill Hermione's eyes for just the briefest of moments and then a wave of excitement filled her. He hadn't really asked her that in... all year! "Harry, come with me, will you?" Hermione hurried to stand and barely remembered to grab her books. "Come on," she pleaded with a smile and hurried for the doors. Others were already finished with their meals. She could feel eyes on her from the staff table, but it didn't seem to matter. Maybe she'd even go and help Professor Snape during quidditch practice... she felt like she could do anything. Handle... anyone or anything.

"Slow down," Harry grumbled.

Hermione tossed a smile back at him. Her eyes looked around just briefly to check for others and sent a spell into the bathrooms to make sure no one else was there. With a braveness she hadn't thought she would have again, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded. His eyes narrowed as she locked the door behind them. Ripping his hand away from her, he pushed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "What are you planning?"

Granger's lower lip stuck out a bit and she felt her body shiver beneath his touch. "You have quidditch soon, I thought I should-"

"You're acting weird," Harry deadpanned.

"I know, I started to realize how much of a dolt i've been Harry. You're my friend and I should be able to help you. All i've been doing is making you feel bad, when its my fault for not admitting that I like it when you touch me," Hermione stated. "You have so much that others expect you to be responsible for and its not fair to you, Harry."

Harry nodded absently and let his forehead rest against hers. "I feel like im being torn apart, Hermione. What if I can't defeat him?"

"You will and if you dont... we'll adjust, ok?" Hermione gave a reassuring smile.

"You'll still be here if I fail?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione lied and even with the potion in her... it caused an ache to do so. When he was calm like this... nice almost it was hard to think he had changed so much. But even she knew this was temporary.

"Good," Harry stated suddenly and pushed on her shoulders. "Make sure to swallow."

Hermione ignored the faint ache and dropped to her knees.

**To be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the HP universe. Obviously.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pairing:** Hermione x Severus – with others along the way…

**Genre:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – does tie into story line for the most part.

**Warning(s):** Non-con, abuse, torture, m/f, m/m (maybe…), m/f/m, slave, D/s, etc.

**At All Costs**

**Chapter Nine**

A bedraggled Hermione pulled herself down the walkway to the table in the great hall. Everyone was leaving for the end of term. The last two months had gone slowly, but at least Professor Snape had been off her case for over a month now. He no longer watched her from the staff table during the evening meal. Then again, he hadn't been around much either... Harry, Ron and her suspected he was being called to the Dark Lord more often lately.

Molly Weasley had invited her and Harry to stay at headquarters, but not until next month... at least for her. Harry and Dumbledore had left this morning, in the early hours to go there. Or somewhere, the Headmaster nor Harry would tell her why. Well, not that anyone seemed to care about answering her questions. Albus was more concerned with getting Harry to get off of her and come with him for some urgent matters he wouldn't tell him about it. Ron would be going to visit his brother Charlie and then to Headquarters next week.

Hermione cast a scowl to Ron as she sat down. There he was again, shoving food in his mouth as Lavender whispered something stupid in his ear. It was bad enough when Ron came to her room, wondering if she knew where Harry was, only to see him and Dumbledore about to leave. By then she had pulled her rarely used nightshirt over her head and only had some hidden marks on her back where Harry had taken to hitting her with his belt earlier in the morning when the darkness still overtook the sky.

The foul mood continued with a craving for another drop of Careless Elixer - well, what she began calling it. Her teeth nibbled on her lower lip. Hermione glared at the goblet of pumpkin juice and grabbed it with a vengeance, swallowing down half the cup before she noticed eyes on her.

"What?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably and nudged at Lavender. "Come on Lav, give some space. You know 'Mione has a thing for me, it ain't right to rub it in her f-"

"You've got to be joking," Hermione growled out, leaning forward. It was obvious her friend had tried to whisper, but as usual, was too daft to realize how stupid it was to say things in front of people in a fairly quiet space where things echoed. "What would I want with you after Lavender already left a slime on you?"

"Hey!" Ron's face went red and he stood, knocking over his juice. "What the bloody hell, Mione? What's wrong with you? Oh I get it," he said. "This is because no one wants you, is that it?"

"I'll... meet you outside, Ron," Lavender said, eyeing Hermione for a moment as the girl clutched her wand. Last thing she wanted was to be hexed. Scurrying away, she left the two to argue.

Hermione snorted, "You think so? Why do you think Harry was in my room this morning?"

Silence seemed to echo and Ron shook his head. "Like I'm falling for that! Dumbledore said it was because he had an assignment for you here while Harry and I go to headquarters."

The muggleborn snorted but glared as well. Anger just seemed to course through her this morning. Everything was making her mad and part of her could feel the irrationality of it, but she just didn't feel... _right_. Hermione felt her sharp tongue continue. "We've been doing more than snogging since the start of the year."

"Bullocks!" Ron yelled. "Forget this, Mione. I don't know what's gotten into you this morning, but i'm leaving before I say something I regret. Feel free to not come to headquarters at all. We could use some time apart." With an angered grab of a sausage, he stormed out.

Hermione groaned and dropped her head into her left palm. She shouldn't have said that. This day was just going great.

Hermione staggered into her room, feeling ragged. She'd practically jogged from the great hall to her room when her vision wavered. A pounding in her check took over and it felt like she was on fire. Looking around her room, brown eyes caught sight of the elixir and she hurried to it.

"For all I know, Harry might come back today instead," Hermione reasoned. Her breath picked up. She _needed_ this... needed to relax. She was the only student staying over the summer - even if by Dumbledore's demand and she needed to get a handle on herself before she accidently told anyone else anything about her and Harry.

Her hand wavered a little as she put a droplet onto a cracker she kept at her desk just for this. Watching the shimmery ruby liquid stain the pale cracker, she hesitated and debated adding a second drop. _Just this once. _Hermione licked her lips, but hesitated. _No... one that's all. If I need more... i'll just take another. _Quickly, she put the stopper back on and popped the cracker in her mouth.

Instantly wouldn't have described it clearly enough, Hermione flopped down into her chair and stretched. _This _was what she needed. A clear head. Well... A giggle left her. Maybe not _clear, _but calmer.

"What to do..." Not wasting a moment, Hermione stood. She had to admit though, after months of using this... it didn't work nearly as well as it used to. Feeling energetic, she headed for the door. Perhaps a walk around the castle would do her good.

The stairways were quiet and the muggleborn all but skipped down the remaining steps. It wasn't that she had no thought process with the elixir, but Hermione noticed she just didn't care about her dark memories and everything felt like it would work out great. Rain felt like sunshiny weather and a bad apple tasted like sweet nectar. Then there was the other side of things... Hermione rubbed her thighs together. Whenever she took it... shortly later she felt... anxious for touch.

Wondering down through the hallway, Hermione waved to a hurrying by Professor Trelawney. The woman seemed perplexed but carried on to wherever she was going. Humming softly, she turned the corner and ran into Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss. Granger! Oh my dear, that is right, Albus mentioned you'd be staying here," Pomfrey looked a bit frantic. "Dear, I hate to trouble you with such a matter, but can you assist me? I'm afraid its quite serious!"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, a cheerful tone to her voice.

Pomfrey blinked, but didn't wait. "This way, to the dungeons. Right away!"

**To be Continued…**


End file.
